the lady in the red dress
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: raven has a chance to feel the love in your life, the new guy too, but boy beast tried to regain the attention of raven, she will now have to decide between one of the two to go on a date
1. the lady in the red dress

**the lady in the red dress**

When did this happen? When was that he stopped raven lock herself in her room? Will it have something to do with the new guy to join the Titans? Since when is a raven bock as well?

are the questions that starfire is to every day of his life, apparently after what happened with the new kid, the life of raven changed forever, after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, passed an event of things changed Titans life, one day I get a new ally which nobody knows anything, all I know is that he hid his face behind a hood and a scarf, just told us his name was bock'sarha and that came in are peace, good nobody suspect anything, just that it was not uncommon for someone to be so covered

- I hear humans, have a few days before that evil comes to their land - said the young man with a strong voice

the only thing that could make this young man is those golden eyes that seemed to have its own flash, that's when I knew something was up, raven began to behave strangely, robin insisted bock stay in the tower to this day, there are where all the main problem starts when the boy beast felt invaded by the young silver-haired and golden eyes, a sign of immortality that seemed to attract a raven, which much annoyed the boy beast; Titans were breakfasting like every morning, while taking a coffee robin, bock was sitting at the table with some fruit and some orange juice when the beast boy approaches him with the eyes of jealousy

- Good morning guy beast - the greeting foralmente

- Hear me ask you something serious - said the boy beast with his duck tofu on the table

- What do you know? - I ask the girl with the apples at source

- Why you were in the room last night raven? - Interrogate the young green skin

- I can I ask why so much interest in raven - bock said those golden eyes staring

- Listen, I'll tell you once - I threaten the young tusks - let alone raven - said the boy beast

- Mortal listen, she will have to decide who you want to be, whether with me or with you - I said without looking at the young bock green skin

- Listen, I do not want you anywhere near a raven more - protested the young green skin

- Or mortal? - Said the young man with golden eyes

as the two stared rudely, raven came to breakfast when he saw the golden-eyed girl sitting trying to eat breakfast, she smiles at the young distinguished profile and about his cheeks blush with each step

- Good morning bock - I salute the young violet eyes

- Good morning Miss raven -

young raven took the hand and gently kisses her hand, the boy beast turns its back while the young raven chatting with golden eyes, she sits to accompany

- I can accompany bock? - Raven wonder at the floor

- Of course, I hope you do not mind having breakfast with someone who likes fruit - said jokingly

- I neglected, I hope you like the tea that I make - raven said

Young blue coat stood to bring two cups of tea, when the boy beast about to say good morning

- Good morning raven - Greeting anime boy beast

- Ah hello boy beast -

when the young fang I notice that raven was highly concentrated in the young golden eyes, try to talk but the raven turned away

- Hey raven, would you take that? - Said the young

- Beast boy are only two cups of tea - said raven with cups in hands - also do not want to spend again the line - said raven

- Hey wait! What is that I have not? - Asked the young fang

- Bock is cute, tall, friendly and a gentleman - she said with sincere words

- Clear ah, as if you are importing on - said the boy beast

when raven came with cups, bock I take to prevent raven burned when it does, the two hold hands and look into his eyes

- Sorry, I should not do that - the young man apologized golden eyes

- Neglected, no problem - said the young

When finished eating, raven starfire asked for help to fulfill an idea, raven starfire went to the mall to get to the final element, when they arrived, she wore a black box with a purple ribbon, put them in raven's room and closed the door so nobody could see what he had

- Raven do you think this outcome? - Wonder starfire

- I think if I hope bock realize ahead of time to tell the truth - said the girl blushing

raven its box bag an elegant red dress that seemed tailor-made for their figure, they hung raven to leave a shelter and wait to ask the young golden eyes if he wants to date her

continued ...


	2. With as I will stay?

**With as I will stay?**

raven was sitting alone in her room reading as always, when the sound of the door was heard, she peeked open very slowly to notice some gold eyes staring fixed

- I interrupting something? - Asked the oven golden-eyed

- No, I was just ... -

- I read in your room, if you already know the whole story - you answered the young

- Bock not be mad but I want to be alone - I answer the young woman in blue coat

- According as you like, but thinking of going to visit friends in other universes -

- Do you want my permission? - Told the young violet eyes watching those golden as the sun eyes, raven hung his head but he felt the soft caress of young silver-haired whether face - bock, really want to be alone - he said without looking at the young man who was stop at your door

- I just wanted to ask if you want to come with me - said the young man removing his hand - being locked in this site you must burn the head -

- I like to be alone - he said in a tone half raven break

the young man walked away from the door and the door closed raven on her face when she approached the mirror I notice he had a flushed face, was something she could not understand

- Why? Why is this happening to me - wondered as he left the book on her bed, raven left the room and goes to the terrace where the young silver hair was about to leave

- Bock hopes go with you - she told lie approached the young white tunic

- What made you change your mind? - Asked the young - I will be that you got bored of being alone in your room? -

golden-eyed young gave a smile which made made a raven blush more, when he felt the young man's hands squeezing his golden eyes, raven had to say something to loose

-bock ... your hands ... your hands ... are very cold - try to lie rave while spilling golden-eyed young

- Frayed, you know I can read your mind and heart - the young man said as he pressed the soft hands of young violet eyes - plus your hands are very delicate and warm, no wonder you feel cold on my part -

golden-eyed young hands out slowly raven to avoid her eyes, she felt something torn that awkward moment when Beast boy came to see the two who were in awkward silence for interrupt n

- Friends! How are the two? - Beast Boy said as he approached the young golden eyes hear bock can we talk a minute please? - Beast boy away the newest member of the raven view when the two fell to the edge of the tower began to argue - I told you to stay away from raven - beast boy said while tending anyone coming

- Hey, listen only offered her to come with me for a walk, if you want to keep avoiding the inevitable is your problem - said the young man with a serious tone - but not engage me with your nonsense -

- Sucker Punch? What do you mean by that? - Asked the young green skin

- Accept the reality, raven loves me and not you - said the young golden-eyed

- It remains to be seen shoddy keeper! - The golden-eyed young use their powers to move several liters of water and bathe the boy beast, I watch this with contempt and anger - ha ha you're mature! -

when the young man entered the tower again notice that raven was sitting in a corner reading, the young golden eyes do not pay attention when you start meditating felt the presence behind the raven

- ... Do you mind if I accompany you ... - said softly raven with

- Raven at all, you're welcome - said the young man with golden eyes

raven sits in front of the young as she closed her eyes, she is placed in the position of the lotus flower as the young man was of silver hair will cross legs and index finger pointing up

- Do not know why you think that raven, but I think you have to concentrate more on your meditation - the young woman with eyes closed said

- How ... forget it - the violet-eyed girl said

- Raven, do you wanna go for a walk with me later? - Asked the young very directly

- What? How an appointment? ... - Ask the woman with medium voice breaking

- No, just ask what if you wanted a ride with me? - Asked the young

Young got up and exited the main room to avoid the gaze of the young golden-eyed, raven went to his room where he locked himself and fell slowly to avoid thinking about the proposition

- ... What is happening to me? Why I still believe in? - Raven thought as he fell into thinking the image of the young silver-haired and golden eyes

- Raven, are you okay? - I ask starfire through the door

- If starfire, I need to be alone for a few minutes - he said as he looked at raven big mirror in her room - so I feel like that ... strange? -

raven began to brush her hair while looking at the big mirror and thought that the young captive, when I hear someone knocking the door of his room, brush raven hiding in your drawers and opens the door, seeing that guy was beast raven tries to close the door but the young green skin with his hand cocked

- Raven, hear me ask you something - said the young green skin looking raven

- I do not want to know what it is, because whenever you have an idea is bad and usually is for me - said raven mad

- Listen, I just want to spend time with you is all - said beast boy

- Beast Boy leave me alone! When you said you had the opportunity not want to be with me, now that you do not want to be back again - said by raven mad beast boy action

- Listen, if you want to know what I feel for you raven, come with me, but stay in your room alone for the rest of your life - beast boy said as he turned his back

- Raven, I would like to know your answer to the question I asked - said the young man with golden eyes

- That question? , What are you talking about? - Asked the young

- Invite a raven for a walk with me this afternoon and I came to know his response - said the young man with golden eyes

- What? Will you go on a date with? - Beast boy said while annoying

- Is not a date, only offered him to spend more time together, that's all - said the young golden eyes

raven left the scene and locked himself in his room, while the two titans were out of the room, the silver-haired young man left the hall while guy was beast on the other hand, young blue layer starts thinking which of the two young stay with beast boy or bock'sarha

to be continued


	3. I kiss stamp

**I kiss stamp**

raven was sitting on the floor of his room thinking in offering bock, while feeling feverish, could not stop thinking about the golden eyes that had the young

- What are we supposed to do now? - Thought the violet-eyed young

when I stop to think was where were all his friends, when he found the beast and cyborg boy playing video games, listening to music robin, but there was no trace of bock or anywhere starfire

- Robin, where are starfire and bock - asked the young blue coat his partner who was listening to music

- Starfire wanted to go to the mall but you were not so she asked him to bock that go with it - I explained the young mask - after bock reject the invitation about 500 or 600 times finished giving - said robin with volume more high

- In fact, I almost feel sorry for him - he said raven

- Do you feel sorry for bock? -

- I said almost -

raven took his books and sat down to try to read, when she felt the presence of the beast boy behind her raven just ignores it and tries to keep reading

- I know guy beast stalking a woman is not well seen - raven said without lowering his book

- Hey, I'm not stalking - said beast boy raven approaching more to

raven starfire saw the same smiling and came face serious young golden-eyed, as they approached, raven try to talk to him but was interrupted by beast boy

- Hear bock, a star and make a cute couple do not you think so? - Said beast boy

- You should wash your mouth mortal, I do not fool me - said the young silver-haired dropping bags

- You are very kind in helping many thank you very much - Starfire said with a smile from ear to ear

- Starfire anytime, also wanted to drink some water - said young white tunic

- I can bring you some water, you must be tired - said starfire

- Thanks ... I guess if - said the young golden eyes as he blew the bags

- Much enjoyed your trip with my best friend? - Asked the young violet eyes

- Jealous? -

- Yeah right as - said raven with eyes in his book

- Agree, if you're not jealous, you will not mind going to dinner with me tonight right? - Asked the young man whispering to raven

- I have to admit that your offer is tempting, but I think it will be more comfortable if you invited a girl more ... -

- More feminine? Believe me raven's not my style to go after women who do not know - said the young golden eyes

- Bock not need to feel sorry for me - said raven turning against the guardian

- I prefer to feel something more for you raven -

the young man took the girl's chin as his lips slowly approached, beast boy looked far and jump over them to avoid kiss

- Good guys, I think it's time to eat - beast boy said separating the two magicians

- Ok, do not think they want to have lunch with me this time - said raven standing

raven beast boy followed her into the kitchen to talk to her but Raven refused to look at the green-skinned boy in the face

- Raven if you still deny me how this is supposed to end? - Wonder boy looking beast raven eyes

- That you should think before you kick me out like a rag - raven said

- Hey, I do not pot, you said we take a time until you you clarify ideas - said looking raven beast boy - but now I need your response raven -

- I ... I ... I ... - raven trying to say - no, can not do it - said raven

Young blue coat ran from the kitchen while the call beast boy, when the young boy with golden eyes approached this beast had in mind what would happen

- What the hell did you say? - Asked the young silver-haired

- Why do not you mind your own business? - He responded with aggressive tone beast boy

- Mortal listen, you do something to hurt raven pieces and make you understand? -

- Do not threaten me that you do not scare me -

- I hear, quiet titans - robin said trying to calm the tension between the two

- I do not care what you do in your life, let alone a raven - I threaten the young green skin

the golden-haired magician decides fetching young blue layer to talk to her, when it reaches the raven door shuts the door in his face but bock begins to strike again

- Raven, I know you're there - said the young silver-haired

- Bock, leave me alone! - He yelled from his room raven

- You need not mourn raven, it's just a silly fight -

- I'm not crying, now go, go! - Screams the other side of the door was heard

- I can see that you're lying to me - said the young man bowing his head

- Why you're upset? - Ask violet-eyed young

- I'm not mad at you, I'm upset with myself - said the young man with his back to raven

- Bock, do not bother yourself, it's my fault that this situation is so embarrassing - the young violet eyes apologize

- Neglected, I am the one to blame and I'm sorry - the young golden eyes apologize

- No, actually I did not choose this for either - raven said looking away

- Raven, if we decide who fall in love is truly all serious easier, but it would be less magical -

the young silver-haired raven moved closer to her as she closed her eyes to feel her lips with him, as they kissed she understood the feelings of her was genuine bock

- Thank you, thank you for helping bock to make a decision - raven said stroking the cheek of the young

- I did not help you, you just show the way and you followed your starry eyes - said young silver-haired

raven last saw the young man's kiss with a smile, when the Titans went to bed, raven went to her closet and took the red dress when she went to the mirror and saw he had left to prepare for your appointment

to be continued ...


	4. feelings

**feelings**

the tower was a disaster, while robin and starfire tried to reorganize the tower, cyborg and beast boy still arguing, raven came with her books but I notice that the young green skin looked forward

- Raven how are you? - Wonder boy beast hiding

- Good, but I wonder what the hell happened? -

- What happens is that these two slackers do not know what is hygiene - robin said as he lifted the garbage ground

- That explains it - raven said walking beside the tower cleaner

- Hey, where's the kind of magic wand? - Beast boy wonder as he looked for everywhere

- Not only will you get up early, said something about Alpha Centauri and then disappeared - starfire said while mopping the floor

Girl with violet eyes took her books and went to the sun to have some peace, as he sat reading his books I notice that I felt a stream of air from behind

- Beast boy, will you stop bothering? - Wonder raven with his eyes on the book

- Want to know why it is so difficult to bring us? - Asked the young green skin

- There is no us boy beast - raven stood up to leave the terrace

- That's what you said at first, and then we had something ... -

- When I terra side you left me, now that I fall in love with another man you feel jealous -

- Raven stop acting like a child and accept reality - beast boy said as he looked into the eyes of raven

- The same to you, let me live my life in peace - said the young raven looking green skin - get this right once I have the right to have a life? Am I not entitled to be happy once? - She asked her voice breaking mid

raven entered the tower and saw the golden-eyed girl sitting in front of the big window, he noticed that the raven had very glassy eyes when making the raven chin delicately I watch those golden eyes and I am mesmerized

- Discussed it again with boy beast? - Asked the young silver-haired

- ... Not only ... -

- Raven, remember that can read your mind, your soul and your heart like an open book - said the young golden eyes

- Is that you do, really beast boy and ... well -

- I know, I know everything, listen if you want me just say apart and I'll turn around - said young white tunic

- Bock, I will not let you go, I pull myself cost much and now you're your - raven said with a few tears in his eyes

- I just want what's best for you, I want you to be happy is all - said the young golden eyes

- You're the best for me, is that I really love -

- It's true and you know I can not lie raven - said the young golden eyes

- For real? What's your favorite color? - Asked the young violet eyes

- Is very noticeable? white -

- Which is your favorite animal? -

- The Lion and the snow lion -

- Which is your favorite dish? - I ask the young gray fur

- Well, you know I do not need you to consume, but I like apples -

- You felt when you first kissed me? - Wonder raven with a mischievous smile on his face

- When I saw you, I knew I would change my mind when I felt your arms change my way of doing things, but when I felt your sweet lips felt like my life changed forever -

the young golden eyes moved closer to the young blue coat as she looked down, I notice those golden raven with a deep burning eyes, but embraced the young raven look like the guard's eyes seemed to have own brilliance, raven followed his instincts and approached the lips of young silver-haired, young dedicated only to kiss the lips of the girl in blue coat

- Bock, sorry not happened - the girl apologize

- Neglected, I should apologize -

Young ran away to get away from young eyes while the gold looked away, they passed the raven minutes was locked alone in her room when she heard the sound of the door

- Listening raven wanted to know if you want to leave for a while - I ask the girl with green eyes

- Starfire, is not the ideal time to walk - raven answered him as she snuggled in a corner

- Raven? Problems again? - Wonder starfire

- Listening not think it's the perfect time to talk about this - raven answered - why do not we go to a coffee shop? - I ask raven

Young blue coat left the room and went with starfire to a cafe where they sat down to snack, when shall wave brought his order, a raven a fruit salad with syrup, while starfire brought a pizza topped with mustard

- Starfire not want you to think I'm at something ... but what I have to do? - Wonder raven

- Well, boy beast still like you, but likes you bock - said starfire

- Good with beast and boy was history, but bock is someone else you know more ... more ... -

- More than raven? - Starfire wonder - go tell me more ... what? -

- ... Good ... more higher, more handsome, intelligent, considerate, and his breath is fresher - raven said blushing

- Well, I have to admit ... bock is more pleasant, but I think you're exaggerating a little - said starfire

- Starfire not think he's the right man, but something serious is not it? - She asked as he wiped his hands

- Well, one thing is certain raven, you have to decide between boy and beast bock - Starfire said as she stood up - no doubt feel something bock, but also do not forget to beast boy -

Starfire left the cafe with raven sat thinking and staring out the window, when he decided to take another step to understand the two competitors, raven sipped his tea and continued to look like leaves falling from the trees, signal that autumn was approaching

to be continued ...


	5. Red Riding Hood and the Huntsman

**Red Riding Hood and the Huntsman**

raven kept thinking about what Starfire had said, but when I try to decide began to remember the moments as it had been with beast boy, something more than usual but when they green-skinned young were separated while she terra refuge had no one for a long time

- What the hell am I thinking? - Thought raven as he finished drinking his tea, when I finish went for a walk in the park to clear your mind, for about five raven minutes I was confused, but when he saw the young golden eyes be in the park playing with children who roamed the place his eyes turned glassy

- Bock, what a surprise what are you doing here? - Asked raven looking young white tunic

- Nothing but serving the community while having fun young - said the silver-haired young

- Wow, I never saw you as a father figure someone - I raven said while shyly looked away - in fact I had no idea you liked children -

- In fact I think we are equal because none among them had parents and ... well try to purchase my mother feeding me my powers with the blood of a demon - he said as he watched the young orphans

- Well I also had a very attentive parents if I do not you understand? - Raven said with a laugh in between the words

- Of course, but that does not mean you desatenderé - said the young man holding hands with raven - if you can take a walk until sundown -

- Clear and maybe you can tell me more about your life - raven said blushing to see the eyes of the young

the two began to walk through the park at sunset in the evening, they look bock delicate hands raven and she blushed as she watched the golden eyes of the young

- Bock want to ask you one thing I can? - Raven said shyly

- Walks can ask -

- Know eh been thinking about our good friends and I was wondering ... -

- Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? - The young man advance

raven hear the proposal of young golden eyes lit up and he looked, she remained silent until the young white robe approached the raven ear and whispered the place and time in the ear, the young man vanished into air leaving raven completely surprised

- Go, I will go out to dinner with a Guardian of the Universe -

when I get to the tower raven, starfire was in the kitchen while playing cyborg and robin video games but for some strange reason was not anywhere beast boy, raven did not care and went to his room and saw a purple box, she approached carefully and opened it to know it was

- Where I went this necklace? - Wonder aloud to see the necklace had a thin gold chain with a pink gem in the center

- Was my mother's necklace - the voice sounded Curator

- Bock why do you give it to me? - The girl wonder

- Because my father what gift to my mother when committed - said the young man coming to light - it should not be easy to be with someone that eternity will step pursuing responsible for their race this extinct so that's my way of saying "sorry" -

- Did not need to hear me links you two something, but it's a nice touch - said the young blue coat

- But I wanted to do - said the young man with his hands on the shoulders of raven - I think someone requires something particularly beautiful especially beautiful -

- No, I can not accept it - I said returning the necklace raven

- Is to never be apart raven - the boy with golden eyes put the collar around the neck of raven and she looked in the mirror as the gem matched her eyes, the girl could not believe the huge display of affection he received from young silver-haired, young raven spins to see her eyes shine like the stars

- I ... not ... I'm trying to say-golden-eyed young

they both looked at each other but when they approached each other more, closed his eyes raven to join lips, a few centimeters, starfire approaches with an invitation in hand when entering the two are separated for a starfire

- Hey friends ...? Interrupted something? - Starfire wonder seeing the two magicians separated

- No star all right what is offered to you? - Raven asked trying to hide

- Well, West Titans invite us to a costume party tomorrow - said excitedly starfire

- Well, have fun starfire - raven said

- Do not be silly raven, we'll both - said excitedly starfire

- I do not think it's a good idea star - said raven

- I think it's a good idea - said the young golden eyes

- I convinced star, tomorrow we will go for our costumes - raven said

starfire is excited and lunged to hug a raven, she just received it, left the room when starfire, raven body felt very hurt by huge hug starfire

- That I can say, is very affectionate - raven said gasping for air

- As you say - you let the boy with golden eyes - I'll see you tomorrow starry eyes - I whisper in his ear

the day after the Titans were to Elegua a costume for the night, starfire stopped to see nearly all the costumes you put in front, when you finally choose one achievement, raven took first saw

- And we can go? - Wonder raven

When night fell, the Titans came dressed for the party, robin who had a pirate costume, cyborg disguised zombie, boy beast disguised ganster, as the party progressed, starfire came disguised as a fairy, when I raven that was disguised red Riding Hood with a white leotard and red coat to look everywhere to find the golden-eyed young

- Raven are you okay? - I ask beast boy

- If it was just that lightning? ... You dressed? - Asked the young raven looking green leather

- I am a member of the Italian mafia - beast boy said while I had a glass in his hand - would you like some punch? -

- I do not drink - said raven

Girl with red coat was disappointed to be in the party in vain, as he was to go in front of your face appears a white rose, pink raven looks like the black glove holding a

- Bock? Is that you? - Asked the young red coat

- Yes, it seems that Red Riding Hood was lost, perhaps this young hunter to help - said with a joking tone

the young hunter gently take your hands dainty hands and took her to the dance floor when the black raven mask removal you saw those eyes that seemed to glow in time to music

- Let me caperucita this piece? - Asked the young

- Only if you promise me one thing -

- What? - Asked the young golden eyes

- Promises to last forever - asked the young woman in red coat

- I promise raven, never we part - said the young

the two danced a romantic slow while looking beast boy raven distance and seemed to be happy with the new guy, but if he wanted his raven had to do something

to be continued ...


	6. order a raven desire

**order a raven desire**

while the party was held, slow danced raven Titans had put the silver-haired girl felt as if his heart beat stronger

- Raven know, this is the best night of my life - said the young golden-eyed

- Want this to be forever bock - said the girl as she listened beat young golden eyes

young people continued dancing until I grab a raven a little thirsty, the golden-eyed gentleman was looking for some punch when beast boy approached the girl in blue dress

- Raven nice party right? - I ask beast boy

- I was until you came - said the young backs to the young green skin - also why do you follow me? -

- Hey do not think you bothered when we were together - I replied the young fang

- Correct, the key word is "we were", now leave me alone - I said rudely raven

- Hey hey not finished - beast boy said while taking the arm of raven

- Ouch, you're hurting me - raven complained

- That raven? Why do you insist on being with this stranger? - Wonder boy angry beast

- Because he's like me, never leave me and never hurt me in any way - I raven said with tears in his eyes - when I did not feel anything hurt me, just played with me - said raven mad

- Do you think you just played? These crazy -

- No, I'm not crazy, you just played with my emotions and when I threw terra me like I was a rag floor - said raven

- Listen, you just said we had to have some time -

more beast boy's arm shot raven when he was young by slapping the green leather one hand with white glove fingers raven stopped hand, she looks young white suit that prevented slapped a boy beast

- Raven listening in this case will not help you hit chic beast - said the young man with golden eyes

- You're right, not worth it - raven said taking his glass of punch

Beast boy was offended and flips the young to face the golden eyes that I remove the girl with blue eyes

- Hey do you think you're better than me? - Asked the young green skin

- No, I do not believe to be better than your - said the young silver-haired

- Because now you think you're better than us - said the young green skin

- Well, end up with a more powerful demon from another universe who finds walked this fucking world, I am a god to mortals - said the young guard

- You're better than me stranger? -

- Clearly, if I am your best man - he replied in a tone of angry young

- That is vera -

- Do not try or you will cause deadly attack much pain - said young white suit

beast boy had to relax to avoid something going wrong, raven went dancing as fast as her feet but she only allowed to stay with the image before I got the Guardian

- Raven, sorry I ruined the night - the young apologized

- Neglects'm fine, I do not want you to worry about my bock - said the young violet hair

- That's something I can not stop doing raven - said the young Golden Eye

- Hey I'm not used to so much attention - said raven eyes looking young - but in fact your eyes are beautiful in the moonlight -

- How rare are usually men who tell women poem - said the young golden eyes with an eye on the girl in the red coat

- Well why do not you say now? - Wonder raven

- Because there is no poem in the universe that can describe your great beauty - the guardian of silver hair said

- Bock why do not we go to a more comfortable place? raven said with a mischievous tone

Young took the boy's hand and together golden eyes went to the Titans Tower, the two get into raven's room, the young red coat brought a bottle and two glasses

- It seems that you do not like drinking alone - said the young woman watching the Red Riding Hood

- That's why I brought two handsome glasses - raven said he took off his shoes while revealing her small, delicate feet - I'd rather be with me tonight -

raven poured the wine into the glasses but when delivery to the keeper, this had a smile on her face, raven looks at him and slowly began to blush

- Be careful or you will go to his head - said the girl with red coat the glass crashing to the guard

- Is quite smooth - said the young man watching the bottom of the cup - if you want something stronger you should have opened this - the golden-eyed girl pulled out a bottle with a white liquid with your hands and uncovers - with white nectar if you have to be careful -

- Do not tell me, you better served -

when the young man served the glass of raven, then served in the cup, raven noticed how white liquid appeared to be like wine but it was a more delicate fragrance, when they hit the glasses, raven took the first sip and felt the heat drink will burn the palate

- What ... what the hell is this thing? - Said the young

- White nectar is the drink of the gods - the young man said as he finished drinking - by the way mortals prove them somewhat annoying for your fine palate -

raven felt dizzy and remove the layer where you stand, making bock shoulders, raven is released to the lips of young golden eyes but is separated

- Want you to stay with me tonight - raven said state of dizziness

- Sorry raven, but can not - said the young man carrying the girl - Sweet Dreams Little Red Riding Hood -

guardian and took some blankets to cover my raven, the road carefully and when closed the door way to his room to rest while beast boy looked out the young golden-eyed raven Bathroom

- Hey! What were you doing in the room of my raven? - Wonder boy angry beast

- Only drank something and went to sleep - said the guardian of golden eyes

- Let alone my raven! You hear me? - Threatened the young man with green skin

- Mortal listening - said the boy turning guardian beast - raven heart broke long ago and now you pay attention you show your, I will not let you hurt her again or you'll pay dearly - I threaten the guardian

golden-eyed young retired to his room to rest while staying angry beast guy in the room, in one form or another would make raven and get back to the way the stranger

to be continued ...


End file.
